German Patent Application No. DE 103 43 521 describes a pressure measuring glow plug for a diesel engine. The known pressure measuring glow plug has a plug body that is to be placed into a cylinder of the diesel engine. Moreover, the known pressure measuring glow plug has a heating rod situated in the plug body and a pressure sensor that is situated between the heating rod and the plug body. The pressure sensor is influenced by the pressure transmitted by the heating rod in the combustion chamber of the cylinder. Moreover, the known pressure measuring glow plug has a diaphragm that is connected on the one hand to the plug body and on the other hand to the heating rod in order to seal the pressure sensor relative to the combustion chamber.
The pressure measuring glow plug described in German Patent Application No. DE 103 43 521 has the disadvantage that when the pressure measuring glow plug is installed in the cylinder, the assembly forces place a high degree of mechanical stress on the diaphragm.